Panel assemblies are utilized during the assembly of many components, and typically form the outer surfaces of the components. A panel assembly accordingly includes a number of panels which can form the various outer surfaces of the resulting component. For example, a panel assembly can include an outer surface and one or more side surfaces that are generally perpendicular to the outer surface. One particular application of panel assemblies is in the assembly of doors, such as for appliances. Oven appliance doors, for example, utilize panel assemblies to form the outer surface and various side surfaces thereof.
In many cases, such as in the case of sheet-metal panel assemblies, the panel assemblies are provided for assembly in unformed “blanks” which include the various panels thereof. The panels must then be bent into the proper shape and fastened together using a secondary joining process such as welding, brazing, or connecting with suitable mechanical fasteners. However, such use of secondary joining processes is both expensive and time consuming, thus increasing the overall cost of the resulting component and the overall manufacturing time for the component.
Accordingly, improved panel assemblies and methods for forming such panel assemblies are desired. In particular, panel assemblies and associated methods which provide time and cost savings, and which do not require a secondary joining process, would be advantageous.